


The Soldier in the Basement

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brock is not all bad, Bucky in a cell, Dry Humping, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rumlow decides to visit Pierce's Asset alone, as he'd not been able to get him off of his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	The Soldier in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> And again, Rumlow insists I make him more human and secretly, a not so bad guy.
> 
> Here is the sequel: [**Worth the Price**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094357)

Rumlow wanted the Asset and he knew Pierce would torture and kill him if he knew. The boss trusted him as much as he trusted anyone, Rumlow supposed, so he had a little leeway in being able to go into the bunker under the bank without supervision. 

He didn’t turn on any of the lights. He used his small penlight to get into the place where the Winter Soldier slept. It was, in truth, a cell that had formerly been one of the vaults under the bank. There was a chair, a cot, a toilet and a sink and little else.

The Soldier, as Rumlow had taken to calling him, was taken out and allowed to shower every other day. He was brought food each day, three times, and sometimes, if his captors felt generous, they left him some fruit and snack foods for the time he was alone. He was also allowed a stockpile of bottled water.

Rumlow hadn’t thought much about him at first, but he’d almost caught him masturbating once when he came to take him to Pierce. He’d had his trousers zipped when Rumlow had gone into the cell, but he’d noticed his erection and he saw the faint blush on the soldier’s face. 

He’d said nothing, but he couldn’t get him out of his mind after that. It wasn’t so much the lust as the realization that the Asset was only allowed out to kill or do Pierce’s bidding. Sometimes Rumlow felt that had the exact same life as the Winter Soldier. He had no life outside his work. 

“Soldier?” He whispered. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m coming in. Step back.” 

He unlocked the door and stepped into the small cell that Soldier lived in. 

“Am I being sent out to work?” the Asset asked him. 

Brock could see his long shaggy hair in his face in the dim light of the low wattage bulb that he was allowed. 

“Not tonight. I – are you tired of being here?” 

“I do what I’m told.” 

“You were doing something else when I came down to check on you one night not long ago.” 

The Soldier blushed. “I – uh – I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I won’t punish you. I thought you might be lonely. I -” what the hell was he going to say? I want to fuck you silly? I’ve jerked off twice a day for a week thinking about you? 

“I’m to service you as I have Pierce?” Soldier asked him. 

Rumlow as too stunned to speak for a moment. He had done some pretty bad things, himself, but goddamn, had Pierce used the Asset as a fuck toy? Shit, that was low. 

“No! I mean, well, no. I thought perhaps we could be company to one another, but no, I don’t want you to ‘service’ me. I – I admit that I do want you, but you can say no. If you have no interest, then I’d want you to say no. There will be no punishment and we will never speak of it again.” 

He felt like an idiot after his long, confusing monologue. 

The Soldier looked at him. The change in his face was almost imperceptible, but he seemed to believe Brock. 

“I – will you come sit beside me?” the Soldier asked. 

Why the hell not? Rumlow moved over to the cot and sat beside the Soldier. 

“Do you like to kiss?” the Soldier asked him. 

“Is that what you want?”

The other man nodded. 

Rumlow felt like he was back in high school, all of a sudden. He touched the Soldier’s face and leaned close. The kiss was a simple one, lips touching lips. The other man seemed content with that. He kissed Brock again then pulled back. 

Brock had not meant it to go this way. He’d meant to offer the man a bit of relief then be on his way. A quick fuck or blow job, and he’d have it out of his system. He certainly hadn’t meant to feel something. Anything. 

But he did feel. Anger for what was being done to the Soldier. He was sorry as well. He wanted to make things better somehow. 

The two men looked at one another. Brock asked him, “Are you telling me that he used you as his whore? That he made you have sex with him?” 

“He didn’t hurt me. I did as he asked and he left me alone as soon as he finished.” 

“Did you want to do this for him?”

“I’m here to serve. He said it was my mission.”

“I – I don’t want you that way. I want you of your own will.” 

“I – what are you called? I remember my missions but other things are sometimes fuzzy. I have seen you with Pierce. Your name is – I don’t know.” 

“Rumlow. I’m Brock Rumlow. I’m one of the STRIKE team. I’m Pierce’s right hand, after Sitwell.” 

“Does he know you are here?” 

Rumlow shook his head. “No. Will you tell him?” 

The Soldier shook his head. “I don’t think so. He is cruel when he is angry.” 

Rumlow wondered if the Soldier was lying about not being hurt. 

“Perhaps I’d better go.” Rumlow started to rise and the Asset put his cold, metal hand on Brock’s arm. 

“I would like it if you stayed. Shall I disrobe?” 

Rumlow realized he might have bit off more than he could chew with this one. He was so damaged and his programming was quite frustrating. He wasn’t sure if anything the Soldier did would be of his own free will, because he didn’t seem to exist outside his programming. 

“Do you like sex?” Rumlow asked.

“I – don’t all people like it? I remember a boy, a skinny boy who was important. I think I had sex with him. And a girl, she had red hair and she was Russian.” 

So it was true. He _had_ trained Romanov. He wasn’t sure if the boy was Rogers or someone else. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” Brock asked him. 

“I want you to kiss me again.” Rumlow did as he asked and kissed him, surprised when the metal arm pulled him close and the kiss became much more heated as the Soldier slipped his tongue between Brock’s lips. Rumlow found himself putting his arms around the Soldier, kissing him back. 

He was breathing hard when they paused and looked into one another’s eyes. The kisses were affecting him much more than he’d have ever thought they could. He pulled his own shirt over his head. He didn’t touch the Soldier’s clothing. He needed him to decide for himself what he wanted. 

He gasped out loud when the metal hand reached out and caressed his burgeoning erection through his trousers. He didn’t dare move as the Soldier unzipped him and opened his fly. A warm hand reached inside his underwear and grasped him. 

Rumlow made a sound of pleasure, despite trying to stay as quiet as possible. 

The metal arm hugged him close. Through the fog of his own arousal, he began to realize that the Soldier wanted to hold him close and if that meant he had to pleasure Brock, he would. He put his hand over the one in his boxers. “You don’t have to do that part. If you prefer us to hold one another, we can do that.” 

The Soldier nodded though he was slow about relinquishing his hold on Brock’s cock. He didn’t bother covering Brock up, choosing to wrap him in another hug and to kiss him again. They hugged and kissed for quite a long time, until Brock was surprised to find them lying on the narrow cot together. He was also surprised to feel the Soldier’s erection rubbing him through both of their clothing. 

“I want to be naked with you now,” the Soldier told him. 

They silently removed the rest of their clothing and returned to the tight hug. The kisses started back as well. Rumlow felt the Soldier begin to move against him in a slow rhythm. An arm of cold metal and one of warm flesh held him close as the Soldier softly grunted and moaned as he strained against him. 

“Come on,” Rumlow found himself crooning softly to the man in his arms, his own wants forgotten for now. 

The Soldier gasped and Brock felt the warm wetness of him coming on his own stomach. He held onto the soldier until he was spent. After a few moments holding one another, Rumlow found a handkerchief in his pants pocket and wiped them both clean. 

“I should dress and go before someone finds us here like this. It wouldn’t go well for me and I have no idea what Pierce might do to you.”

“You didn’t – shall I help you?” the Soldier asked. 

“I’m all right. Maybe the next time I come.” He began to dress, as did the Soldier.

He stopped before he stepped out of the cell and walked back over to the Soldier. He kissed him, feeling like a sentimental fool for what he did. 

As Rumlow locked the door back, the Soldier came to the doorway. “Call me James,” he said just before Rumlow turned to go.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
